


Comfort

by thadeusbecile



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SPG Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thadeusbecile/pseuds/thadeusbecile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatchworth believes he enjoys the finer things in life. Like good sandwiches, a good mustache comb, tornadoes, and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was posted on my writing blog a couple weeks ago. I finally decided to put it up on here. Enjoy!

Hatchworth believed he enjoyed the finer things in life.

To him, that would be good sandwiches, a nice mustache comb, tornadoes, and comfort. Like most robots, he couldn’t actually feel the difference between comfortable things and uncomfortable things. Colorful and plush blankets and pillows however were far more interesting than drab, rusting metal walls surrounding him on all sides. Walls that kept him from any contact to the outside world for years, except for spiders. 

Odd things happened in the Walter Manor often, and a majority of the rooms missing various pillows and cushions were very low on the list of Odd Things. It was hardly noticed until The Spine was going to his favorite arm chair and a throw pillow was missing. Any other normal person would just not mind and continue on their sitting adventure, but The Spine was a robot. It was his favorite arm chair! Without the pillow, it was just simply a chair. He had to find that pillow.

And he did, in Hatchworth’s stasis chamber. Taking up a majority of the room was a pillow fort, or maybe a pillow igloo. Outside hung a sign in his handwriting that said ‘No Wanda’s Allowed’. 

“Hatchworth?” The Spine called inside the igloo. “Are you in there?”

There was some scuffling noises, and soon Hatchworth’s head popped out of the crawlspace. “Are you Wanda Becile?”

“No, I’m The Spine.” He gestured to himself, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You may enter!” and Hatchworth disappeared again. The Spine thought it was rather foolish, but he got on his knees and crawled in after him. It was dark inside, lit up only by cracks between pillows and their optics. There was a layer of blankets as flooring, along with one of Peter’s sweatervests for some reason. “Welcome to The Better Vault!” Hatchworth announced.

“The Better Vault?”

Hatchworth nodded. “Indeed, The Spine. It’s better because there’s more light, and I can leave and have visitors! I could even have a slumber party if I wanted.”

The Spine’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. “I see, well I better-“

Before The Spine could start backing away, Hatchworth suddenly grabbed The Spine’s arm with both hands. “Let’s have a slumber party!! We can lay down, pretend to watch the stars, talk about someone we love. In that love love way that we shouldn’t actually be able to feel.”

“Oh, er…” The Spine wasn’t very keen on that. Honestly he would rather be relaxing in his arm chair, or maybe doing necessary repairs in the Hall of Wires. He looked at Hatchworth, fully prepared to say no. The younger robot looked so crestfallen, The Spine said “Yes” before he realized what he said. 

Hatchworth beamed, and gave The Spine a pillow to lay down on. It was the arm chair pillow. They laid side by side. It was actually very nice in the pillow igloo. Peaceful and quiet.

“I’m glad,” Hatchworth smiled. “Because I love you.”

The Spine was silent for a moment, processing this information. He’s heard it from the other robot many times before, but this time it was different.

“I love you, too.” He finally replied.

—-

Somewhere in the Walter Manor, Rabbit suddenly felt like vengefully using Hatchworth’s mustache comb on his own fake mustache.


End file.
